


Dream Interpretation

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has an oppressing nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Droom Interpretatie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102703) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



_His cockpit was too small. There was not enough oxygen.  
_

_He punched, kicked, bit, kneed and elbowed at the dead, bloody hands groping at him. The hollow eyes reflected the light of the monitors and controls._

_He broke free, dead hands clinging to him in vain. The explosion sent him running, into a wide, high ceilinged space._

_Four of the professors, Zechs, Noin, Une, Mariemeia, Dekim Barton, Treize, Sally Po, Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, Sylvia Noventa and her grandparents, Quinze, Tsubarov, surrounding him and watching with eyes that reflected loathing, disbelief, grief, hatred, fear, desperation, rejection._

_Demand._

_He tripped, fell deep and scrambled to his feet._

_Odin Lowe, Dr. J and the little girl with her puppy towered over him._

_"You have five seconds."_

_He turned and ran._

_His legs were made of lead, he skidded on the soaped floor at every bend, the dimly lit walls leaned into him, his chest was drawn tight._

_Wufei blocked the way out._

_"Five." he said, standing from his cross-legged position and raising his broadsword, which gleamed in the light shining through the doorway behind him._

_He ran in a different direction._

_Quatre blocked the way out._

_"Four." he said, his kind eyes shining with tears as he spread his arms, ready to stand and fall. "Please..."_

_He spun around and ran._

_Trowa blocked the way out._

_"Three." he said, landing with catlike grace as he descended from his high perch, face impassive as ever, knife in hand._

_He skidded to a halt and turned on his heels._

_Duo blocked the way out._

_"Two." he said, merrily waving a scythe with a glowing green thermoblade. "Hurry up, buddy."_

_He turned and ran. Right into a wall._

_"One."_

_He turned, wading though thick treacle, unable to speak. His eyes widened._

_Relena fired the gun._  
  
   
  
His scream pierced the air as he jolted upright in bed, bathing in cold sweat.

"Relena..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
